Lets Get Down To Buisness
by MnMIsTheBest
Summary: DMHP Draco Malfoy is a vampire. No magic! He’s now 17 and hasn’t met his ‘Chosen One’. When a certain pale stranger enters his life…
1. I told you not to let me play with it ey

Hey! I just wanted to thank Angel Whisper for letting me use her idea (You should REALLY read her stories!!!) Thanks!! I owe you!  
  
Story:  
  
Summary: DM/HP Draco Malfoy is a vampire. The difference? No magic! He's now 17 and hasn't met his 'Chosen One' and is very frustrated. When a certain pale stranger enters his life.  
  
Chapter titles will be from the Eminem song I'm listening to at the time. If you can guess what song it's from...I'll give you a sexy chocolate covered Draco!! And the title is an Eminem song too! I'm obsessed I know.  
  
Chapter Title: I told you not to let me play with it ey?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Life is but a dream,  
  
Drifting on a stream, a stream,  
  
Consciously it seems,  
  
All of what remains,  
  
Ego brain,  
  
Man made shame,  
  
Shame, Love after it rains,  
  
You see my pain is real,  
  
Watch my world dissolve,  
  
And pretend that none of us see the Fall,  
  
As I turn to sand,  
  
You took me by the hand,  
  
And declared that love prevails over all.  
  
I am just a man,  
  
Fighting other men,  
  
For land, for land,  
  
While I turn to sand,  
  
In spite of the pain,  
  
Ego brain,  
  
Man made Shame,  
  
Shame, Love after it rains,  
  
You see my pain is real,  
  
Watch my world dissolve,  
  
And pretend that none of us see the Fall  
  
As I turn to sand,  
  
You took me by the hand,  
  
And declared that love prevails over all.  
  
All of what remains,  
  
Ego brain,  
  
Man made shame,  
  
Shame, Love after it rains,  
  
You see my pain is real,  
  
Watch my world dissolve,  
  
And pretend that none of us see the Fall,  
  
As I turn to sand,  
  
You took me by the hand,  
  
And declared that love prevails over all.  
  
Love after it rains....  
  
**Song belongs to System Of A Down**  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lonely. It was the only word you could use to describe how Draco Malfoy was feeling. He was now seventeen and still hasn't found his damn chosen one. 'This is getting frustrating!!' he thought to himself and huffed as he sat up. He walked with his swishing side to side-long black trench-coat, see through black shirt, and lose black trousers. He looked all over the house and finally found his target. His mother was sitting in the study reading a book. Her pale features and silver-white-blonde hair flowed gracefully as the wind hit her. His mother looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"How's my Dragon?" she asked nodding towards the chair across from her. He sighed and sat down.  
  
"Frustrated mother! I'm seventeen and I still haven't found him! You said yourself most of you all have found your chosen one by 15. That's 2 years too many," he exclaimed. His mother smirked knowingly.  
  
"Oh so it's a him huh," she said teasingly. Draco blushed.  
  
"Ya," he declared looking away. His mother laughed.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of darling," she said reassuringly patting his leg. Draco smiled. "And as for finding him...only time will tell," she continued.  
  
"But mother, if he's here I would've pointed him out already," he said disappointed brow furrowed in thought. Narcissa just smiled.  
  
"He could always come to you Dragon. Now go to school I don't want you to be late! And maybe you'll find him today. I have a good feeling," she stated and he saw a twinkle in her eyes. Draco rolled his eyes. Sometimes she could be just as loony as his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Draco sat in his desk in first period AP History. Severus Snape(the teacher)was his god father, so of course he got good grades. This class was utmost boring. About 12 minutes into the class while they were reading a section of the book, Draco's blood started to swish and boil. The feeling got so bad he actually had an eye twitch and Professor Snape looked at him worriedly.  
  
"I think it's him" he mouthed. Severus looked uncertain but nodded and stared at Draco. The door opened slowly as his feeling got the worst and he almost fell out of his seat. Draco held his breath, and he grasped the edge of his desk with trembling hands. He looked over to the door to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. A pale boy that stood about 5'4, raven hair, piercing green eyes, and a smirk that made his heart melt. His trembling hands failed him and he stumbled to the floor loudly, Attracting the attention of everyone, including his beauty.  
  
++++++++++++++= You must review and I will continue!!  
  
Bwuahahaha*cough*gag*Choke*  
  
OK, ok so it wasn't great but it's my first fanfic!!!  
  
Much love,  
  
Amber  
  
See it? The review button? What the bloody HELL are you waiting for BIOTCH?! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	2. Ooo yeah girl run that game

Chapter Title: Ooo yeah girl run that game (easy one!)  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Draco blushed as all the classes attention was turned towards him.  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly sitting back in his seat. Severus eyed him worriedly. He had a plan.  
  
"Your name?" he asked the new boy.  
  
"Harry Potter," he replied quietly. Draco automatically fell in love with that voice, name, and the way they formed on his lips.  
  
"Ooo yay another sissy boy!" mimicked an obviously irritated Ronald Weasly. No one said anything not even Professor Snape.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Draco retorted angrily before he could stop himself. Everyone (but Harry) stared at him like he was crazy. No one *ever* snapped at Weasly.  
  
"What did you say?" Ron said standing up. It wasn't good to mess with a Vampie they lose their tempers easily. *Smiles innocently*. Draco's eyes glazed over in hatred.  
  
"You heard me fuck face, I said 'shut the fuck up'. But being as stupid as you are you don't know what that means, let me help you!" and with that he punched him in face feeling the bone crack beneath it. Ron fell backwards. Harry just stared at Draco.  
  
"Hermione! Take Weasly to the nurse...NOW!" Professor Snape barked. Hermione scurried and helped Ron to the office.  
  
"Pansy would you be so kind and get a teacher to watch the class while I escort Draco to the office," he practically ordered and left no room for interjection.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape" she answered going to get Professor Lupin (the new teacher/Harry's Godfather's husband). When he got there Severus told him he'd be back in at least 10 minutes.  
  
"Come Draco," he snapped irritably.  
  
++++++  
  
*in the office*  
  
"Draco!! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" barked Severus. Draco glared at him.  
  
"Did you hear what he said about my love? Obviously not seeing as you just let him gloat about it!" He replied quite pissed off mind you.  
  
"Draco, my boy, we understand he's your 'Chosen One' but that doesn't mean you can go beating on kids," he said shaking his head but Draco could still the twinkle that told him he was happy Draco finally found him.  
  
"I know but nobody did anything. I'm sorry it won't happen again. What's my punishment," he asked quietly. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You have none," he replied handing him a lemon drop, eyes still twinkling. Draco grinned.  
  
"Ooo can I go see him now?!" he asked quite childish-like.  
  
"Yes, Snape you both are dismissed," and with that they exited the office. Severus shook his head laughing.  
  
"Harry..I knew I always loved that name!!" he said happily practically bouncing to the classroom.  
  
"Calm down Draco! People might think you're crazy," Severus said shaking his head laughing still.  
  
++++++  
  
When they got to the classroom everyone was reading again and Harry and Professor Lupin were talking. Harry laughed and Draco's heart leaped.  
  
"Oh.." Draco mumbled staring at Harry mouth slightly open and his eyes bright and full of love. Harry eye caught Draco's and he smiled grateful that he stood up for him. Draco's breath caught in his throat but he smiled back.  
  
"Did you see that Sevvie?! Did you?! Ahh he smiled at me! Woowweeee!!" Draco exclaimed the 'Woowweeee' a little more than normal and people looked at him funny.  
  
"Draco, for one people are staring. Two, yes I saw. Three, you haven't called me that since you were 6!" Severus laughed.  
  
"Sorry," he said blushing and looking down.  
  
"Lupin I can continue my class now thank you," he said nodding his head.  
  
"Bye Har" Lupin said ruffling his hair. Harry smiled.  
  
"Before you go will Sirius get here tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yuup! Now got to get back to art class!" he replied happily and went back to his classroom.  
  
"Now, Harry, You know what class this is?" Severus asked.  
  
"Umm AP History I think," and was surprised when Draco made a weird sound when he said 'Umm'. He eyed him as Professor Snape elbowed Draco.  
  
"Yes it is and you're going to need a partner. And since Draco always works alone, I figured what the heck. He's good in class and could help you if you're not very good at it also," he said pushing Draco toward Harry. Draco smiled nervously. Harry stuck out his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"D-draco M-malf-foy" he stuttered reaching out a trembling hand but managed to steady it as he shook his hand. A surge of energy ran through Harry that scared him and he snapped his hand back. He looked puzzled at Draco.  
  
"Er..." saved by the Severus(hah corny shit)  
  
"You'll have to excuse him meeting new people scares him," he said reassuringly. Harry nodded slowly and sat down. Snape returned to the front of the class and Draco continued standing.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit?" Harry asked him. Draco nodded and slowly sat next to Harry.  
  
"So...uh...yeah" Draco tried to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm not good at that either," he told Draco to reassure him. Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah. So umm what kind of music do you like? My favorites are Eminem, System Of A Down, and Korn," he asked politely (1).  
  
"I like Eminem and Korn too," Harry replied.  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"This is-"  
  
"Awkward?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So...what made you say that earlier," Harry asked interestedly.  
  
"Oh um I'm used to people calling me that and it makes me mad. And I couldn't help it, it just sort of...you know, slipped" Draco replied sheepishly. Harry laughed.  
  
"I've got the same problem," he said chuckling a little bit. Draco smiled. "So you're an outsider?" he continued.  
  
"No, it's just the guys don't like me. All the girls want me and all the gay guys do. It's probably just my va.uh er *looks around* my looks you know," he said covering up his almost slip. Harry looked at him.  
  
"O I see"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"So which way do you prefer?"  
  
"Guys"  
  
"Oh," Harry replied with what Draco thought was disgust but was actually relief.  
  
"Ya, you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
"Cool'  
  
"I'm tired"  
  
"Me too, I stayed up all night thinking about today. I knew I would be an outsider, no one would like me," Harry said sadly and sighed.  
  
"I like you!" Draco said and grinned. "You're pretty wicked!" he replied. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess somebody. You're not to shabby yourself," he said looking him up and down. Draco blushed.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
"You don't really have a lot of social skills what's up with that?"  
  
"Like I said I'm not too popular. You're the only person I've talked to my age that actually said something nice to me...EVER!" Harry implied laughing a little.  
  
"Awww well that's gotta suck!"  
  
"Not really. You learn to keep to yourself"  
  
"Well it won't be like that this year. I'll promise you that!"  
  
"Thanks. By the way, I mean I'm pale yeah but damn you look like pure white!" Harry asked looking at his face and neck (the only two skin parts visible).  
  
"That's my little secret that I hope to share with you some day!"  
  
"I hope you do!" Draco laughed. He doesn't hope that---I doubt it!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
*yawns* *blinks* I'm tired like a bitch....I decided to get this chapter up!  
  
AA EE EH AA EH AA OH! AA EE EH AA EH AA OH WHYYY! And we light up the sky!  
  
Review button is right there...u huh there u go...yeah click on it..HELL YEAH!  
  
AA EE EH AA EH AA OH! AA EE EH AA EH AA OH WHYYY! And we light up the sky! 


End file.
